SCP-3033
SCP-3033, also known as “Mikes”, are cybernetically-modified humans used as weapons by the Chaos Insurgency. SCP-2033 are kidnapped humans that were forcibly given invasive cranial implants which are used to override neural signals, essentially turning them into remote-controlled “drones” operated by a similarly augmented “master”. “Mikes” are far more durable than normal humans, being capable of continuing to move even when suffering from extreme pain, and are uneffected by any sort of morale shock, and can continue to move even after sustaining severe injury, including the loss of limbs. The only ways to reliably kill an SCP-3033 instance is thorough destruction or severing the cranial implants (i.e. a headshot or decapitation), anoxia, or exsanguination. For this reason, high-caliber rounds and explosives are recommended. The most horrifying feature of the implants of SCP-3033 is that the unfortunate victim is transformed into SCP-3033 is still conscious while being controlled, and suffers all of the pain the body experiences, and is forced to experience their body moving against their will. SCP-3033 were created by the Chaos Insurgency by a former US military bioweapons research scientist named Dr. Madison Craggs, who defected to the Soviet Union, and the Chaos Insurgency. Craggs based the design of SCP-3033 on a aborted British mind-control project, as well as ex-Soviet GRU Division P equipment. Battle vs Synths (by SPARTAN 119) Synths: SCP-3033: Ten Chaos Insurgency "Mike" units walked through the ruins of a destroyed city, in search of an anomalous object. Little did they know, the Institute also had their sights on the same object for further perfecting their Synth program. Ten Synths relayed into a ruined intersection, with two of the synths with laser weapons teleporting onto a balcony overlooking the intersection. One of the Synths advanced and spoke in its robotic voice: "This area is under Institute control". The SCP-3033 units ignored the synth. Instead those with AK-47s raised their weapons, while those with knives charged. "Engaging hostiles", the synth said as it raised it rifle and fired off a burst of laser fire at the nearest in "Mike" as it charged with a knife in hand. The first three beams burned clean holes through the chest, doing little damage, but the fourth reduced the "Mike's" forearm to ashes. A fifth shot burned through the head, destroying the implants. Second later, the Synth was struck by several 7.62mm rounds, the first few causing little damage, but one went right though its eye, destroying its central processor. Two more Synths moved in with shock batons, and engaged in combat with the melee-armed "Mikes". One of the Synths struck an SCP-2033 unit on the head, the shock overloading the implants and causing it to collapse. Less than a second later, however, both Synths were overrun and torn apart by a group of melee-attacking "Mikes". The four remaining knife-wielding SCP-3033 did not last much longer. The four remaining Synth riflemen, including the two on the balcony opened fire with the Institute laser rifles, sending a streams of photons burning through the "Mikes". Under the sustained fire, one was completely reduced to ashes, while the others had limbs and heads vaporized. The last surviving "Mike" crawled forward, one of its legs having been blown off, before being struck by a well-placed headshot and finished off. Meanwhile, the "Mikes" armed with AKs opened fire, spraying bullet at the synths holding the building at the end of the street. One of the synths in the lower floor window as unlucky enough to be next to a ruined car, which was struck in the microfusion cell by a storm of bullets. The vehicle exploded (as cars in Fallout always do) killing a Synth rifleman and one of his fellows with a baton. As most of the "Mikes" were reloading, a Synth on the rooftop fired his a burst of fire at one of them, scoring a headshot that vaporized their entire head. At the same time, a Synth armed only with a baton showed the presence of mind to seize the rifle from his fallen comrade and started shooting. Soon enough, a second "Mike" unit was killed, numerous holes burned through its body. As one of the Synths got up to fire, it was hit by three bullets in the head, blowing away its plastic face and sending pieces of metal flying out the back of its steel skull. The Synth collapsed to the ground, having been destroyed. The last two "Mike" units, however, were under heavy fired and did not last much longer. Each being struck by multiple laser beams, the sheer amount of heat imparted reduced both of the last two "Mikes" to a pile of ash, bones, and mechanical pieces. "Area secure", one of the Synths said as the last "Mike" was destroyed. Expert's Opinion The Synths won this battle in large part thanks to their superior intelligence, as well as the firepower of their laser weapons. While both were mechanical "cannon fodder" for their respective organizations, the Synths had superior intelligence, being able to make tactical decisions and take actions such as using cover or picking up a superior weapon if one becomes available. This greater flexibility gave them the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Internet Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Robot Warriors Category:Cyborgs